visita al dentista
by 27GONxKillu
Summary: una normal visita al dentista se convierte en una batalla estratégica? ...o tal vez solo rara pero ya común para esos dos


**Hunter x Hunter pertenece a su autor y yo solo uso a sus personajes para fantasear porque la dosis de anime y manga no me satisface del todo**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, totalmente normal al punto en el que uno pensaría que no pasara nada de nada y en realidad no pasara nada interesante, solo algo común que debe hacerse cada 6 meses…una visita al dentista. Así que ahora iremos directo a la común y corriente situación de dos chicos normales de 14 años.

-killuaaa- llamaba algo cansado un joven pelinegro de pelos parados- ya date prisa o se nos hará tarde para la cita con el dentista

-si ya se gon, ya voy- respondió un albino dentro del baño- ya salgo, me estoy terminando de cepillar

-bueno, enserio no te demores-le terminaba de decir antes de salir corriendo de la habitación-"_killua esta ocasión será diferente a la última vez que fuimos a ver al dentista, esta vez no caeré en tus trampas PREPARATE KILLUA ZOLDICK NUESTRA BATALLA ESTA POR EMPEZAR" – _pensaba alegremente el pelinegro mientras hacia una pose victoriosa con el puño en alto, sin notar que la gente que pasaba por el corredor lo miraba raro.

_-"tsk ese gon piensa que de verdad iré al dentista…ni loco mi plan esta vez no fallara, la otra vez cometí un pequeñísimo y escandaloso error pero ahora le mostrare que las enseñanzas de asesino que hay dentro de mí no se ha ido"-_con eso dicho el albino saco una hoja en la cual había escrito detalladamente su plan.

INICIA LA PERSECUCIÓN... (Gon)

Bien recuerdo perfectamente la última vez que fuimos al dentista, en esa ocasión killua salió rompiendo puertas y ventanas- pagar todo fue muy caro- pero con todo ese escándalo que ocasiono me fue sencillo descubrir su ubicación…aunque es más rápido que yo, esta vez he entrenado mucho solo para poder detenerlo.

-uhm…qué raro, ya pasaron 10 minutos y no oigo ningún ruido, ¿ese gatito escandaloso aun no sale?- y como de si una gran revelación se tratara Gon lo recordó- WAAAAA CIERTO LA ESPECIALIDAD DE KILLUA ES EL SIGILO-recordó para luego salir corriendo hacia algún lugar guiado solo por sus instintos- _"me confié ya que la última vez fue ruidoso, ¿entonces por qué ahora usa ese método? La mente de killua es un misterio"_

Después de un rato de correr se detuvo delante de un edificio- este lugar es…no creo que killua de todos los lugares allá escogido precisamente este, quiero decir acaso él ¿sería capaz de venir al dentista por su propia voluntad? eso me ahorraría muchos problemas, pero entonces porque no lo vi salir por la puerta…uhm…creo que perdí esta vez, entrare para ver si está ahí- el pelinegro se dirigió hacia el tercer piso donde se encontraba el consultorio iba tan concentrado en intentar descifrar los pensamientos de su amigo que no noto a la chica que venía hacia él quien tampoco parecía prestar mucha atención hasta que chocaron

-kyaa…fíjate por donde vas grandísimo…-su voz se iba apagando conforme la joven abría los ojos

- auch…di-discúlpeme la ayudare a levantarse enseguida señorita

-n-no te…se preocupe e-estoy bien puedo c-con esto solo...A SOLA Y-YO PUEDO SOLA

-claro bueno entonces….eh-la chica se había ido tan rápido que ni la vio-_"ni le pregunte su nombre…era muy bonita…cabello negro y largo con ojos azules y ese olor tan familiar…me recuerda a…killua…p-pero killua es un chico y bueno yo pienso que él es lindo pero incluso su aura se parece a la de él así que al recordarlo no puedo evitar sonreír como un novio orgulloso de su…ESA CHICA ERA KILLLUA…n-no imposible e-es s-solo que yo seguro que el golpe me afecto…aunque no golpee mi cabeza…p-pero no es como si killua realmente fuera a hacer lo que sea por no ir al dentista a-así que…ok era killua y… el cabello negro le queda muuuy bien"_

_-_no pude hacerlo antes porque había mucha gente pero estando aquí puedo rastrearlo por su olor – _"creo que merezco una recompensa por todo lo que me está haciendo pasar…se lo cobrare luego…con esa ropa…jejeje"_

_._

_._

_._

INICIA LA PERSECUCIÓN... (Killua)

-Bien mi plan es perfecto:

1. _salir silenciosamente de la posada donde estamos_ y como el buen ex asesino que soy ya revise las salidas y distintas rutas que puedo tomar

2. _ir hacia el lugar donde gon jamás esperaría que este, _para eso iré al dentista a nadie con sentido común se le ocurriría buscarme ahí

3. _disfrazarme para que ni illumi me pueda reconocer y mezclarme con la multitud_, también estoy preparado para esto…conseguí el disfraz perfecto y el negro me queda bien, aunque es ligeramente humillante es eso o ser atacado por un maniático con objetos para una obvia tortura-peores a cualquiera que haya recibido antes- a la que algunos insensatos acuden voluntariamente…jamás entenderé que es lo que pasa por sus cabezas

Después de todo killua sabía que esta visita al dentista sería distinta a las otras, las otras solo eran algo rutinario, él no necesitaba ir porque solo le hacían una limpieza -que tampoco necesitaba- pero gon y su excesiva dedicación por la higiene bucal lo forzaban a ir cada 6 meses- su linda carita y unos cariñitos lo convencían y solo ponía un _**poco de resistencia**_ – pero esta vez killua tenía una caries y eso cambiaba todo…el dentista seria el peor enemigo con el que se habría enfrentado hasta ahora, bueno no realmente porque él podría acabarlo sin problema alguno, pero Gon estaba de su lado y eso cambiaba todo, por eso esta vez usaría sus mejores tácticas no sería escandaloso como la última vez, porque aunque no lo dijera en voz alta en realidad disfrutaba que gon lo persiguiera y luego pagara todo lo que él destruía, pero admitirlo sería igual a un gon enfadado y eso no era bueno para nadie según su propia experiencia.

_-"gon ya está en la puerta de afuera así que luego de salir del baño me escapare por la ventana de la sala hacia la escalera de emergencia y huiré por los techos hacia el consultorio del dentista"-_ tal y como lo planeo todo salió perfecto y llego hasta la azotea del edificio donde se encontraba el consultorio del dentista- _"bien ahora solo debo ponerme el disfraz que robe…tome prestado hace unos días y después me mesclare con los demás trabajadores"-_el uniforme era enterizo de color rosa con una falda algo corta los zapatos eran del mismo color, las medias blancas eran largas un poco más arriba de la rodilla y también llevaba una diadema de enfermera blanca sobre la peluca negra que tenía- _"solo trabajan chicas aquí así que no hay nada que pueda hacer…pero sin duda el que diseño estos uniformes es un pervertido tan o más grande que leorio, pero bueno…el cabello negro y largo me queda bien…aunque me recuerda a illumi pero yo lo luzco mejor además también tengo cerquillo…p-parece que el tr-travestismo es de familia…excepto por alluka que es una linda chica y milluki que es un horrible y repulsivo hombre-cerdo y claro que es solo un decir yo no soy travesti…s-solo lo hago por una noble causa"- _iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto a un pequeño pelinegro muy conocido por él hasta que chocaron y callo con las piernas abiertas soltando un vergonzoso _kyaa _en el proceso, casi como un acto reflejo cerro sus piernas rápidamente… pero claro **él **era killua Zoldick, no podía irse sin haberle mostrado el mismo infierno a quien sea que fuera el idiota que hozo lanzarlo al piso y forzarlo a soltar tan vergonzoso grito de niña.

-kyaa…fíjate por donde vas grandísimo…-y el plan _manda al infierno al idiota que te hizo hacer cosas vergonzosas y de niñita _se fue a la basura al abrir los ojos_- "g-gon p-porque gon está aquí…e-es decir se supone que la gente con sentido común jamás…me buscaría…aquí…cierto gon no tiene sentido común"_

- auch…di-discúlpeme la ayudare a levantarse enseguida señorita- _"e-están lindo intentando ayudarme y todo…d-de todas formas debo huir tan rápido como pueda…los instintos de este tipo dan miedo si me de-descubre será mi fin me forzara a entrar a que me taladren la boca"_

-n-no te…se preocupe e-estoy bien puedo c-con esto solo...A SOLA Y-YO PUEDO SOLA- _"ok eso fue perfecto suerte que soy un excelente actor…él nunca sospechara, p-pero por si acaso huiré tan rápido como pueda"_

_-"muy bien ya me aleje de él, pero este no es un lugar seguro, es mejor irme a esconder a otra parte…pero no planee nada por si esto fallaba, supongo que improvisare pero primero me cambiare de ropa, la deje en la azotea…"- _como otra vez llevaba los ojos cerrados no noto cuando su conocido amigo empezó a caminar a su lado.

.

.

.

_-_hola killua te ves bien así y además viniste por tu propia cuenta, eres un buen chico te mereces un premio, aunque yo también quiero uno sabes- decía el moreno mientras levantaba curioso la falda del albino queriendo saber qué tipo de ropa llevaba dentro- bueno habiendo dicho eso te llevare con el dentista, llegamos justo a tiempo sabes-dijo para luego cargar al estilo princesa al mayor quien seguía sorprendido por la repentina aparición del otro.

-eh…g-gon déjame no quiero ir…no quiero, suéltame- ya recuperado de su trance empezó a forcejear

-eso no-dijo esta vez el menor poniendo una cara muy seria- killua tienes una caries verdad así que no lo dejare pasar esta vez

-me-mentiroso tu nunca lo dejas pasar, ba-bájame_- "maldito y varonil gon que se ve muy bien cuando esta serio, por su culpa me estoy sonrojando"_

Sin oír las quejas del otro gon entro con killua en brazos al consultorio del dentista

-hola somos la cita de las 3 le traje a su paciente- decía alegremente el moreno ignorando los gritos del mayor en sus brazos- atiéndalo primero a él por favor

-ok entonces él, perdón ella es la jovencita killua bueno linda abre la boca y di AH- para sorpresa de gon la chica pelinegra obedeció tranquilamente hasta que…casi le arranca la mano al pobre hombre- a-así que es una chica muy temperamental, en ese caso supongo que tendré que usar esto- sacando de quien sabe dónde una mascarilla conectada a una cosa que gon no logro identificar pidió a gon amablemente su ayuda

-jovencito podría ayudarme a sujetarle los brazos y piernas-dijo él señor con una sonrisa en el rostro

-s-si claro señor- no sabía muy bien de que se trataba pero si el dentista quien solo quería ayudar a killua se lo pedía tenía que hacerlo ¿no?

Después de un rato de más forcejeos e intentos fallidos de huida por parte de killua subiendo por las cortinas, el improvisado equipo de gon y el dentista salió vencedor dejando a un killua diciendo disparates, un gon exhausto y un sonriente dentista.

-disculpe pero que es lo que tiene mi…_novia- _lo pensó para decirlo pero al final era lo que son…casi, aun no formalmente porque killua se negaba a dejarlo hablar con sus padres al respecto pero algún día lo serían- está diciendo cosas raras…está bien

-no se preocupe jovencito solo es gas de la risa, el efecto se le pasara en un rato

-ya veo gracias_- "que raro killua es inmune a los venenos pero el gas de la risa lo afecta…uhm qué más da"-_ entonces me retirare

-gon…gon…no te vayas q-quédate conmigo- pedía la chica en la camilla con lagrimitas en los ojos

-puede quedarse, así tal vez no intente sacarme la mano otra vez

-disculpe las molestias-_"parece que el gas lo pone sensible" _

Una vez que terminaron con killua siguió un obediente gon, terminados los dos gon se despidió del dentista y salió cargando a killua con quien tenía un intenso debate sobre lo terribles que pueden ser los elefantes rosa y la importancia del color verde en la vida del moreno, mientras se ponían ligeramente cariñosos

-así que en resumen, usas mucho verde gon…debes usar otros colores y siempre es la misma ropa si quieres consejos de moda yo te puedo dar…es demasiado que tengas más de 15 trajes iguales, luego te quejas de que como muchos chocolates…-mientras killua seguía divagando y haciéndole algunos mimos a gon este solo asentía obedientemente intentando controlar sus ganas de killua, hasta que por fin llegaron el lugar donde se estaban hospedando.

-llegamos killua- lo dejo parado en el piso- ahora vamos a…- fue interrumpido por un repentino beso

-g-gon…yo…ah- el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre _la chica_ cayendo ambos sobre el sofá sin notar que él empezaba a salir de su estado adormilado ocasionado por el gas

-killua- _"supongo que es hora de tener mi premio"- _ya estaba empezando a desabrochar la parte superior del traje cuando un golpe lo detuvo

-gon…e-es suficiente, que crees que haces…t-tú aprovechado- lo volvió a golpear graciosamente en la cabeza como siempre- y hasta me forzaste a inhalar un extraño gas…donde está mi ropa no puedo creer que…g-gon…q-que tienes

-ki-llu-a- decía el pelinegro en un tono lento liberando un aura negra- sabes todos los problemas que me ocasionas y aun así te quejas, casi le sacas la mano al dentista…3 veces…es suficiente este ha sido un día muy estresante, merezco un premio

-pre-premio…está bien, q-que quieres_-"creo que se molestó, es mejor consentirlo…solo esta vez"_

-a ti- terminó diciendo el pelinegro para atacar a él otro_- "supongo que lo dejare vestido como esta, es mi recompensa después de todo"_

-t-t-tonto gon _–"es tan lindo…s-supongo que no si es solo por hoy"_

Al final casi todos sus viajes al dentista solían terminar de manera similar según el grado de oposición…killua también sabia eso y era lo que ambos esperaban después de su contienda para evitar ir al dentista, era normal y rutinario como todos sus días, solo que su definición de rutinario y normal era ligeramente distinta a las de los demás.

* * *

**Ok este es mi primer fanfic escrito oficialmente si tienen quejas o cosas así por favor díganmelo ya que estoy segura que en algo me debo haber equivocado…los horrores ortográficos me suelen pasar seguido y soy ligeramente adicta a los puntos suspensivos. **


End file.
